Generally, a credential may identify a person as being associated with a particular entity and/or as being authorized to access various types of information. An electronic resource may include an item of data that is accessible from a network and/or a computing device. There are various types of electronic resources, including, e.g., HTML pages, web pages, web sites, word processing documents, portable document format (PDF) documents, images, videos, electronic files, applications, and so forth.